Surgical (or related medical) procedures typically require several instruments, monitors, and other accessories. Examples of such accessories include surgical tray tables, holders for various sensors and other equipment, a contrast media injector, and so on. For many such accessories, where they are positioned in the operating room can have a significant impact on how effectively they function. Additionally, many accessories must be repositioned multiple times during the course of a surgical/medical procedure.
In many instances, it is desirable (if not required) to attach a medical accessory to a bedrail of the surgical/medical bed. For example, some sensors must be kept at a specific height relative to part of a patient's anatomy (e.g., at the same level as the midline of the patient's heart). In such instances, attaching the accessory to the bedrail of the surgical/medical bed ensures that the position of the accessory relative to that of the relevant part of the patient's anatomy remains unchanged even as the surgical/medical bed is raised and lowered during the procedure.
Bedrail clamps for attaching accessories to the bedrail have been developed, but most of them have been configured to engage the end of the bedrail and then be slid into the desired position. While such bedrail clamps may be useful in some situations, in many situations, they present significant drawbacks. A common problem with such bedrail clamps arises when multiple accessories must be attached to the bedrail in a surgical/medical procedure. For example, when two such bedrail clamps are already positioned on a bedrail, and a third bedrail clamp must be positioned between the first two, moving the third bedrail clamp into position can be quite challenging. One of the first two bedrail clamps must first be removed by being slid to the end of the bedrail and removed. Then the third bedrail clamp must be slid from the end of the bedrail back to the desired position, and the previously attached bedrail clamp must be repositioned to its original location. This problem is only enhanced when more accessories must be attached to the same bedrail. Further, clamps that can attach to the side of a bedrail can be slow and cumbersome because of the large clearance needed to initially position the clamp on the bedrail, which then must be must be traversed as the clamp is secured to the bedrail.